Big Time Rush
by Radical Is A Way Of Life
Summary: Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan are four different individuals with different goals and dreams in life. However, one major recording label responsible for producing some of the world's most well-known boy bands and girl groups brought them together and suddenly things are not so different anymore.
"Okay boys, this is it. Your very first live stage and what more, your debut stage! Break a leg!" Kelly Wainwright, manager of Rocque Entertainment's newest boy band Big Time Rush, said while giving each of the members high five.

The tension could be felt in the air. The boys - leader and main vocalist, Kendall Knight; lead vocalist, lead dancer and face of the group, James Diamond; main dancer Carlos Garcia; main rapper and the group's 'visual', Logan Mitchell - had known each other for over a year, having lived and trained together in the same entertainment company even though some trained longer than the others. Despite the fact that they've known each other for quite a while, the boys were like total strangers now backstage, not saying a word to each other, just waiting for their cue to perform.

"...let's give it up for Big Time Rush!"

And it was showtime for Big Time Rush when the voice of the host of ABC's _Chart Attack_ , Bryan Maslow, echoed through the live recording studio filled with excited, screaming fans.

"Let's go." James said, leading his band mates out to the stage.

James, Logan, Carlos and Kendall appeared on stage in that order, in their respective positions for the song's opening choreography amid their adoring audience below whose incessant cheering and screaming were almost addictive. They only had 5 seconds before the instrumental to their debut single, 'Big Time Rush', played.

5 seconds later, the all-too familiar 'oh, oh, oh, oh' from the track's instrumental played. The band's debut song bearing the same name as the band itself had its music video premiere on MTV's website as well as video sharing site, YouTube. Despite being released for just two days prior to their first live performance, the video managed to gain traction even with close to no promotion. The video amassed close to a million views on YouTube, an impressive feat for a new boy band. Not forgetting the four members were pretty good-looking to say the least, a contributing factor to the massive attendance of young girls from all over L.A. for the band's debut stage.

As the pre-recorded hard hitting drumbeat was heard, the members of Big Time Rush started to dance to the steps they learned from memory led by Carlos. Even though the screams started to get louder and almost threatened to eat up the boys' voices, Kendall wasted no time in going in for the kill, delivering the first line full of charisma and vigor.

 _[Kendall]_

 _Make it count,_

 _Play it straight._

 _Don't look back,_

 _Don't hesitate._

 _When you go big time._

 _[James]_

 _Whatcha want,_

 _Whatcha feel._

 _Never quit,_

 _Make it real._

 _When you roll big time._

 _(Ohhhhh)_

 _[Kendall]_

 _Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)_

 _[Carlos]_

 _Listen to your heart now!_

 _Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)_

 _[James]_

 _Don't you feel the rush?_

 _Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)_

 _[Logan]_

 _Better take your shot now._

 _Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

 _Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

 _[Chorus]_

 _Go and shake it up!_

 _Whatcha gotta lose?_

 _Go and make your luck with the life you choose,_

 _If you want it all,_

 _Lay it on the line._

 _It's the only life ya got,_

 _So ya gotta live it big time._

 _Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

 _Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

 _[Carlos]_

 _Step it up,_

 _Get in gear._

 _Go for broke,_

 _Make it clear._

 _Gotta go big time._

 _[Logan]_

 _Make it work,_

 _Get it right._

 _Change the world over night._

 _Gotta dream big time._

 _(Ohhhhh)_

 _Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)_

 _[Kendall]_

 _Give it all you got now!_

 _Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)_

 _[James]_

 _Isn't it a rush?_

 _Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)_

 _[Kendall]_

 _Finish what you start now._

 _Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

 _Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

 _[Chorus]_

 _Go and shake it up!_

 _Whatcha gotta loose?_

 _Go and make your luck with the life you choose,_

 _If you want it all,_

 _Lay it on the line._

 _It's the only life ya got,_

 _So ya gotta live it big time._

 _[All]_

 _Look around,_

 _Every light is shining now,_

 _It's brighter somehow._

 _Look around,_

 _Nothings really as it seems,_

 _Nothing but dreams._

 _You and I,_

 _Gonna make a brand new sound,_

 _Like we own this town._

 _[Logan]_

 _We can't die,_

 _Now our feet are off the ground,_

 _We'll never look down._

 _[Carlos]_

 _Welcome to the big time,_

 _All the pretty people see you walking in the sunshine._

 _[Kendall]_

 _Welcome to the good times,_

 _[James]_

 _Life will never be the same._

 _[Chorus]_

 _Go and shake it up!_

 _Whatcha gotta lose?_

 _Go and make your luck with the life you choose,_

 _If you want it all,_

 _Lay it on the line._

 _It's the only life ya got,_

 _So ya gotta live it big time._

 _Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

 _Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

 _[All]_

 _If you want it all,_

 _Lay it on the line._

 _It's the only life ya got,_

 _So ya gotta live it big time._

The studio instantly exploded with claps and screams from the audience Big Time Rush just performed for. The four boys took 10 seconds to catch their breaths before saying their 'thank yous' and giving their supporters a quick bow.

Big Time Rush just completed their very first live performance together as a group. Although this was no world tour or a concert which they were headlining, their time and effort spent practicing everyday had paid off...or has it? Only time will tell if they are able to make it past their debut and talk about a comeback. Even though Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan gave Kelly a high-five each backstage, they were nevertheless nervous about their fate. This debut could make or break everything.

It was just the beginning.

...Or it could also be the end.

* * *

 **A/N:** A prologue! Next up individual stories of each member! Who's first? I hope I didn't suck too badly at this. I don't know how I got sick but yes I was sick when I was writing this. I'm not trying to give excuses or anything but just to let you guys know what happened during the writing process in case you're wondering.


End file.
